


Backstage Pass

by SweetAliss



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAliss/pseuds/SweetAliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no disappointment, no sense of longing, because this time, the show wasn’t over for her.  She had finally- finally – gotten her hands on a backstage pass. She would finally, finally, be able to meet the band for real, have an actual conversation, not just a meet and greet.  In particular, she would finally talk to Brendon, to be near enough to look into his chocolate eyes and see that sinfully gorgeous smile directed at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage Pass

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta other than myself and Spell-check, but I have read and re-read it about 20 times. This is the first time I've ever posted a fic online, so on the slim chance that anyone reads it, please be kind. It's the first chapter of a very very long story I've been working on for over a year now.   
> Assumptions: Ryan and Jon never left, they all still have great hair, they're all single at the time of the story, and HIV and other serious STDs aren't an issue (like in the 60's)  
> Warning for bloodplay

Early April 2011

The show knocked her off her feet. Literally. She had to sit down a few times when she started to swoon. She hadn’t even known that she could swoon before her first Panic! At the Disco show, but it had happened nearly every time. 

As they announced their last song, which she already knew would be ‘Nearly Witches’, she felt another wave of dizziness sweep over her. She sat down heavily, thinking of how different this feeling was from the way she usually felt at the end of the show. 

There was no disappointment, no sense of longing, because this time, the show wasn’t over for her. She had finally- finally – gotten her hands on a backstage pass. She would finally, finally, be able to meet the band for real, have an actual conversation, not just a meet and greet. In particular, she would finally talk to Brendon, to be near enough to look into his chocolate eyes and see that sinfully gorgeous smile directed at her. If she played her cards right, maybe she would be able to get a hug out of it, or even a kiss. 

She wanted more, of course, wanted to seduce him and fuck him senseless and make him hers. She wanted to see every inch of that smooth, pale skin. She wanted to taste his incredible mouth, his perfect body, his (obviously) lovely cock. Wanted to feel him over her, under her, behind her, wrapped around her, and every other way possible. Her panties began to get damp just thinking about it. Of course, it was only a fantasy – tonight, she just wanted the memory of his hand on hers and those eyes actually looking at her, so she could relive it over and over again as she got herself off repeatedly after the show.

But a girl could dream, and she did. There was always the slimmest of possibilities that at least part of her fantasy would come true, and that was enough to keep her hope alive. After all, he didn’t have a girlfriend. And she knew she was dressed to kill. 

She wore a checkered corset with ornate gold trim that she had designed herself, which accented her petite waist and caused her breasts to spill over the top, and a lacy black skirt that was short in front and almost knee-length in back, with actual antique boots. The outfit showed off a large number of tattoos, most notably the black angel wings that ran from her shoulders to her waist. Her wide eyes were rimmed in black and sparkly gold with an elaborate flourish on one side, and her lips were blood-red. The small black stud in her nose matched the row of stones glittering along the length of one ear and complemented her dangling earrings. 

She was good at harnessing her inner power and femininity when she needed to, which she planned to do tonight…in spades.  
When the band had disappeared and she exited the concert hall to find the line next to the AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY door, she smiled to herself, because tonight, that’s what she was, and soon, she would be walking through that door.

Backstage was a large room, much larger than any backstage area she had ever been in before. (No wonder these passes were so expensive.) At one end of the room was a small, makeshift stage. She grinned when she saw that, her heart racing even more at the thought that she might get a private – or semi-private, at least – show. Along the walls there were a few small tables with tall, stylish stools around them. In the back, there were two large tables, one with merchandise for sale, and the other with hors d’oeuvres. There was also a portable mini-bar. 

She stood to the side and scanned the crowd. There were less than twenty people, mainly girls, most of whom were clearly too young to visit the bar. Out of all of them, she thought maybe four or five would be competition, if the men were so inclined to spend additional time with some of them. She felt pretty good about the odds.

Then the guys came in. They hadn’t changed after the show, clearly just coming back from the autograph signing, and all four looked mildly exhausted but still buzzing with adrenaline. And sweaty. Her pulse quickened at the sight: four beautiful men in sexy outfits, sweat running down their faces and hair plastered to their skin. Her eyes were drawn to Brendon almost immediately. Her mouth watered at the thought of licking the sweat from his body, and her mind filled with images of him moving over her, his sweaty skin sliding along hers.

Everyone started clapping, screaming, and whistling as the boys came in and walked straight up to the stage. It was loud in the small room, and Jon went quickly to the mic stand. Everyone shut up at once. 

“Hi guys. We’re really grateful that all of you wanted to be here. We’re going to play a song for you and then we’re gonna come down and hang out for a little while, sign stuff if you want us to, and just have a good time getting to know you guys.” There was a moment of loud cheering until they all flinched at the volume, and everyone quieted down once more. Brendon flashed his achingly beautiful smile and she thought she might melt into a puddle of very happy goo. “Thanks for that. The song we are going to play is called ‘New Perspective’, and it was in a movie called Jennifer’s Body a couple of years ago.” 

They launched into the song. It was incredible to see them so close, hear them so clearly. They were stunning, which she already knew of course, but it hit her hard anyway. It wasn’t just their gorgeous faces and slim, sexy bodies, but their voices – my god, his voice – and sheer talent. Brendon was a god standing before her. She tried to take as many mental pictures as she could, to relive the moment over and over.

It was over too soon, but she had been looking forward to the next part even more. They cleaned themselves up, drank about a gallon of water each, and stepped off the stage into the small audience.

She stood at the back and waited patiently while the boys worked their way through the people crowding them. They talked, smiled, and signed autographs on T-shirts, CDs, other paraphernalia that had been bought backstage, and even people’s own bodies. She knew that by staying out of the way and waiting for them to come to her, they would be out of the crowd and therefore less rushed, and they would have more time to devote to her personally. 

The first one who found her was Spencer. His bright blue eyes gave her a twice-over from head to toe before greeting her, all smiles and handshakes and fingers combing back long, shiny hair. They talked easily for a few minutes before she asked her to sign her hat, an antique gold mini top hat with corset-style lacings. Under the top hat, her long black hair was swept back in a messy updo. The turquoise streaks in her hair perfectly matched her eyes and brought to mind images of clear Caribbean waters. 

Jon approached her next, as she was on her second drink. He raised his eyebrows in a pleasantly surprised way when he saw her, swept into a low bow, kissed her hand and said, “My lady,” making her giggle. They chatted, she told him a joke that made him laugh adorably, and he signed her hat before moving away.

After having another drink and a few stuffed mushrooms, she felt eyes on her and looked over her shoulder. Then she nearly passed out and barely managed to turn around without falling on her ass.

It was him. Brendon Urie was looking at her. No, he was staring at her, seemingly transfixed, his perfect lips slightly parted. When she turned, his eyes started at her feet and traveled slowly – very slowly – up, lingering on her legs, her cleavage, and finally, meeting her eyes. The process took a long time as he took in every detail of her body and outfit.

His deep brown eyes were framed with impossibly long lashes. His full lips were rosy and begged to be nibbled and licked. His skin was glowing from the excitement and exertion of the show. He was simply perfect, and standing right there, and she had to fight to remember how to breathe.

Everything moved in slow motion as he crossed the space between them until he was so close she could reach out and touch his arm – if she dared. With her heels, she doubted there was an inch difference between their heights. He continued staring deeply into her eyes for another moment, then blinked and shook his head as if to clear it and held out his hand.

“Hi,” he said, his voice breaking slightly. She blamed it on the fact that he had just sung for an hour and a half. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Hi. I’m Bren.” He sounded a faintly shaken.

She smiled a little, his apparent astonishment making her feel powerful and bold. “I know.”

He shook his head again and grinned sheepishly. “Right, of course. Sorry.”

She took his hand lightly and a jolt of incredible electricity spread through her body. “I’m Kat. I’m so happy to finally meet you. I mean really meet you, not, you know, meet and greets.”

He didn’t let go, but breathed her name quietly, apparently unaware of having done it. “Yes, thank you. I’m very…pleased to meet you.” 

He tilted his head curiously. “Finally? Have you been waiting long?”

She smiled and blushed slightly, which was rare for her. “This is the fourteenth show I’ve been to since 2005.”

He raised his eyebrows, taken aback. “Fourteenth? How is it possible that I haven’t met you before now?”

“This is the first time I’ve been able to score a backstage pass. You guys don’t give out many, you know. Believe me, it wasn’t by choice. If I’d had my way, I would have met you six years ago, when I was about the same age as most of these girls.” She swept her hand to indicate everyone in the room.

“Well, I’m sorry you didn’t. If I’d had my way, you would have.” He smiled back at her, looking almost shy, like he hadn’t meant for it to come out. Her heart soared. He’s flirting with me, a voice in the back of her mind said, but she told it to stop jumping to conclusions.

“So, I know you’ve already heard this at least a hundred times tonight, but the show was amazing. All of them are, of course, but this tour has been extremely cool so far. Closer to your early tours than the ones since Pretty. Odd. Very...elaborate, but a lot of fun and great energy. Like the album.”

He beamed brightly, the smile consuming his face, and she felt it would be a good idea to sit down soon. She really did not want to faint in the middle of this conversation.

“Thanks! That’s so great to hear. We’re going for that exact feel. I really missed the showmanship of the Fever shows, especially the Circus tour. It’s so much more fun. It’s not just getting up and singing on stage, it’s a whole production. And that’s what I’m all about. Total attention whore.” He smiled again, and she barely refrained from licking her lips. “Hey um, do you mind if we sit down? I’ve been standing way too long.” He gestured with the drink he was holding to one of the high tables situated in a nearby corner.

“Actually, you took the words right out of my mouth.”

They sat, sipping their drinks and talking together for several minutes. She felt surprisingly comfortable talking to him, and they both laughed freely.

“What are you doing after you leave? I mean…”

Fantasizing about you and masturbating until my fingers cramp, was her immediate thought. And then she realized that he was still talking.

“…early tomorrow? Or is someone expecting you back soon?”

“I’m not doing anything,” she said quickly. “I’m in town alone, and I’m here for three more days. I don’t really know what else I’m going to do with the rest of my time here. Why?”

“Well, I was hoping if after this is over you might—“

“B! Where the hell are you?”

“Oh God,” Brendon said under his breath, and raised his hand high in the air without replying to the shout.

Seconds later, Ryan Ross emerged through the people nearest Kat and Brendon.

“B! There’s like three people who’ve asked about you. You’re not doing your backstage duties, man. One of them is totally mine, but there’s a chick who’s pretty hot…” His voice trailed off as he got close enough to get a good look at his friend and noticed Kat.

“Wow. Okay, never mind about that. Wow,” he repeated as his eyes traveled from her chest to her legs to her mouth, and eventually found her eyes. Brendon elbowed him in the ribs, which Kat found amusing, since his first reaction had been similarly nonverbal.

“I mean, hi. Sorry.” He held out his hand and Kat took it, feeling a little giddy to have both Brendon and Ryan close enough to touch. His skin was warm and those insanely long, sexy fingers were wrapped around her hand and it was so many kinds of wonderful.

“Hi Ryan, I’m Kat.”

“You’re already drunk, aren’t you, Ry?” Brendon sounded very amused.

“Depends on your definition of drunk,” he deadpanned. “Besides, the night is just beginning to get interesting.” He smirked. “Kat, your outfit’s gorgeous. Who’s the designer?”

“Well, me, actually. I’ve got a little company with my girlfriend. I come up with the designs, and she brings them to life.” She gave a small smile. She was very proud of her designs, and this was one of her favorites.

“Girlfriend?” Ryan perked up a little more.

“You have a girlfriend?” Brendon asked at the same time, sounding a little disappointed.

“Well, not girlfriend,” she was quick to correct. “I guess you could say…” she tried to think of an appropriate term, “more than ‘friends with benefits’, less than a relationship. She’s my best friend, my roommate, and my business partner.” There was a pause in which the boys took it all in.

“You’re awesome,” Ryan said vehemently. “Damn, B. I wish I’d had a shot before you claimed her.” Apparently off-camera Ryan – or possibly just drunk Ryan – was very different than he came across on stage and in interviews.

“Ryan!” Brendon hissed, punching him hard in the arm.

“Um, excuse me?” Kat was instinctively insulted at the idea of having been ‘claimed’ by a man…although actually, being claimed in any way by Brendon Urie sounded pretty fuckin’ sweet. “First of all, that’s a horrible thing to say to a woman. Second,” she said with a slightly wicked smile, “as far as I know, I have not been ‘claimed’ by anyone…” she shot a sideways glance at Brendon, “yet.” 

He arched one flawless eyebrow and inclined his head in a silent ‘touché’, one corner of his mouth twitching up. “No, I guess you haven’t.”

His eyes flickered to Ryan mischievously. “But Ry,” he said in a half-teasing, half-warning tone, “you know we’re not supposed to have blatant displays of affection at these things. And I’m pretty sure that includes whatever you are thinking about doing right now.”

He was still staring at her openly, not even glancing up at Brendon. “Oh, what are they going to do to us, really?”

And with that, Ryan Ross kissed her. It was a drunken kiss, wet and sloppy with too much tongue but he tasted good and his mouth was hot and he was fucking Ryan Ross. One of her hands was still holding her drink, but the other had taken hold of his upper arm, which was slick with sweat. She started to feel a little lightheaded.

“Okay Ry, people are starting to notice. Time to stop now.” And Brendon pulled Ryan away from her by the back of his shirt, chuckling and shaking his head. Ryan was smiling through his haze of alcohol, not looking the least bit ashamed.

Trying to gather her wits again, she asked Ryan to sign her hat. He gladly obliged, seeming to put a lot of thought into what to write before handing it back to her with a smile. By the time she had gotten it settled on her head again, he was talking to Brendon.

“So, is she coming to—”

“We were just talking about that, before you came over and interrupted. Now why don’t you go back out there and let us finish our conversation. I’ll be over in a minute.”

“Okay.” He turned and flashed her a bright, flirty smile. When he spoke, he affected an oddly aristocratic accent. “Well then Kat, I shan’t say goodbye. I have a feeling our paths will cross again soon.” He smacked his lips against her cheek, punched Brendon lightly on the shoulder, and headed back into the group. They sat in silence for a minute, sipping their drinks, watching the room.

“So, I take it you kinda have a thing for Ry?” Brendon sounded carefully determined to come off as casual.

“A ‘thing’? Sure. I have a ‘thing’ for Jon and Spencer too. You’re all really hot guys in a great band that makes music I love. Why wouldn’t I have a ‘thing’ for all of you?”

He smiled crookedly and something fluttered excitedly in her stomach. “Fair enough. Just as long as that includes me.” His hand came to rest lightly on hers. “So…you were talking about your girlfriend, before Ry pounced on you. Or, I mean, your not-girlfriend. So um, do you have an actual girlfriend? Or a boyfriend? I mean…” his voice dropped several octaves and sex dripped from the words, “someone who would be unhappy if they knew I did this…”

He picked up her hand and placed a soft kiss on top – oh god, those lips! – sending a shiver through her and bringing gooseflesh in its wake. Then he looked up at her through his lashes and slowly turned her hand over, kissing the palm, and then the pulse-point. That kiss was longer, and his tongue flicked out to taste her wrist. She gasped, her nipples hardening and her heart racing. He smirked just a little, arching a brow questioningly, and she realized that he was waiting for her to answer, but for the life of her she couldn’t remember the question. It took a minute for her place it.

“Oh! No, no one like that.” Her voice was uneven and slightly breathy.

“Good,” he whispered, lowering his mouth back to her skin. He kissed her wrist again, then a little further up her arm, and a little more, until his lips were pressed into the crook of her elbow. He sucked lightly at the sensitive skin there, and then dragged his lips back to her wrist, flicking his tongue out one more time. It was one of the most intimate and erotic things she had experienced while fully clothed. 

By the time he set her hand back on the table and straightened, she was nearly panting and was very glad that she was sitting down. Her panties were more than a little damp. He had made his intention crystal clear and she thought she must know what a spider felt like when it caught the biggest, juiciest fly of all.

“So anyway, before Ryan came over and interrupted, I was about to ask you something. After this is over, we have this big after party thing we’re going to.” Her confusion must have shown. “What?”

“Isn’t this the after party?”

He looked aghast. “God, no, this is the backstage party. I’m talking about something very different. Much more…exclusive. An old friend of mine from school throws it every year when we’re in town. Great music, lots of liquor, and, um…other stuff. It goes on until everyone passes out or gets their own rooms at the hotel. Anyway, I was wondering if you’d like to be, like. My date?”

“Are you fucking serious? Is that actually a question?”

“Does that mean yes?”

“Okay, just so you know,” she whispered conspiratorially, “I’m trying really hard to maintain a little dignity and restrain my inner rabid fangirl. Yes, dammit, yes!”

“Well good, that’s settled then, and I can go and fulfill my…how did Ry put it? Backstage duties. I’d say this thing has another half hour, max. I’ll be back at the end.” He took her hand. “Don’t you dare go anywhere.” His lips brushed the back of her hand once more. Then he smiled and turned to head into the crowd.

The next half hour was pleasant but largely uneventful. She ran into Jamie, and found out that he was Ryan’s date for the after party. They talked excitedly about what it might be like and discussed their plans to seduce their dates, and they were still talking when everyone else was being herded out the doors and the food began to be packed up. Jon and Spencer waved at them and disappeared through another door, and Brendon and Ryan made their way over.

“Hey, you guys know each other?” Ryan asked.

“We met earlier. We were just discussing our very delectable dates and speculating on the after party events,” said Jamie seductively, waggling his eyebrows at Ryan. Kat stifled a laugh, but Brendon saw it and winked at her, then led them out of the big room and down a short hallway.

“Dressing rooms are down here. You can hang out and snoop through my shit while I grab a shower.” Kat’s brain went blank and fuzzy with the realization that she was on her way to Brendon Urie’s dressing room.

Ryan and Jamie departed for Ryan’s room, and as soon as they were out of the hall Brendon looked at Kat over his shoulder and gave her a smile that would not have looked out of place on a crocodile. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a run the rest of the way down the hall. He opened the door and pulled her inside in one fluid movement.

As she stepped over the threshold, he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her hard against the door, effectively slamming it behind her. That crocodile grin had never left his face. He raised one hand to push a stray curl behind her ear and stroked his thumb along her cheekbone, drawing out the sweet torture just a little longer before closing the distance between them. 

His lips crashed into hers in a kiss that was six years overdue. It was hard and needy on both sides and she shattered under the weight of it. His lips were every bit as soft and luscious as they looked but strong as well, his tongue velvety soft and demanding. He tasted like spiced rum and pure sin. She wrapped one arm around his back and fisted the other in his hair, pulling lightly. He moaned low in his throat and redoubled his attack on her mouth. 

His hand slid from her face and down her neck, her side, and her thigh, pulling her skirt up a bit on the way back up. When he brushed the garter holding her stocking in place, he moaned again and pressed his body harder against hers. His hand continued upwards, across her stomach and chest, lingering to run his fingers over the soft skin of her breast above the top of her corset. It kept climbing until it wrapped around her throat, holding her lightly and feeling the pulse race beneath her skin. 

Determined to give as well as she got, Kat massaged his tongue with her own and alternately bit and licked his lower lip, unable to get enough of it. He seemed fascinated by her tongue stud, so she dragged it along the roof of his mouth, ran it behind his upper teeth, and let him suck her tongue into his mouth, pulling it out slowly between his lips. She pulled him closer, crushing her body against his, pressing them together from knee to chest. Her panties were becoming wetter by the second, and his very prominent – and very large, judging by the feel – hard-on was pressing into her hip. She reached down his back and pulled his shirt free from his waistband, splaying her fingers on his back underneath, and held him in place while she rocked her pelvis very slightly into his. He groaned and shuddered and pushed minutely back against her body, breaking the kiss so they could both gasp for breath.

They didn’t move apart but he let his hand fall from her throat to her shoulder and put his forehead against hers, panting as hard as she was. If it wasn’t for his body pressing her into the door, she was sure she would have fallen, and she didn’t move – or let him move – until she felt confident that her legs could support her again. Then she lifted her face to look at him. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes heavy and glazed, and his lips kiss-swollen. She had never seen him look hotter and it was because of her! She was suddenly unsure of her footing again.

“I’ve been waiting six years to do that, you know.”

He gave her a crooked smile. “I’ve been waiting about an hour, but it seems like years.”

He looked into her eyes for the span of several heartbeats and then slowly pulled his body away from hers. Her skin ached at the loss and it was very hard to remove her hands from his back and hair – which, she saw with much satisfaction, was now sticking up in messy tufts. When he took a step back, he stared down at her chest. She figured her breasts must be heaving with her deep breaths, the way the corset was designed to make them do. It took her a minute to force her breathing to even out.

“So,” she said with a sexy smile, taking a step toward him, “what do you want to do now?” 

“Um…” he stared at her still-heaving chest, entranced, but shook himself out of it and looked up at her face. “I really need a shower. I feel disgusting and smelly and very un-sexy.”

“Trust me, you’re not.”

“Thanks,” he flashed a dazzling smile. “But I still need a shower. We have to leave for the party in a little while and I have to get dressed. 

You don’t need to change anything; you look perfect.”

She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. “Well now how can I argue when you say things like that?” She dismissed him with a wave. 

“Go, have your shower, but hurry back. Oh hey, do you mind if I smoke?” 

“Sure, that’s fine.” He grabbed a towel from the back of the vanity chair and headed for the door. 

“Oh, and Brendon?” She called after him. He looked back with his hand on the knob. “Don’t have too much fun in there. I want you all for myself.” Her eyes flickered down to his crotch before meeting her eyes again to make sure he got the point.

He gave her a wide-eyed look that said he was tempted to skip the shower and throw her down on the floor of his dressing room – which would have been perfectly fine with her – but then shook his head and closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said decisively, “I’ll hurry back.”

The first thing Kat did when Brendon left was remove her skirt. She had a plan and wanted to be ready when he came back in. Then, she pulled a fat blunt and her favorite lighter (green with “a hotter touch” printed along the side) from another hidden pocket in her hat and lit up. She was checking out his makeup on the vanity and smoking when he walked back in a few minutes later.

“So, was that quick eno –”

His words cut off on a sharp intake of breath when he looked over at Kat. She knew he must have been staring at her ass, because his gaze was level with her crotch as she turned to face him. That was what she had been hoping for. Her panties were black satin bikinis with the words ‘a better fuck’ stitched across the front in gold script. They rode low enough on her hips that her pubic hair would’ve been visible over the top, if she’d had any. He stared at them, mouth hanging open.

It was when she stopped reveling in his reaction that she took in his own appearance. He was wrapped in the fluffy black towel that he had taken with him, one hip bone jutting out sharply where it was knotted. Her eyes traveled slowly up and down his body. He had clearly just run his fingers through his hair and it stuck up in odd places, making him look a bit younger. She followed a water droplet as it ran down his cheek, his neck, his chest…wait a minute…!

“Is that a nipple ring?” she asked at the same time as he said, “Hey, sweet, is that pot?”

She grinned and handed him the blunt without a word. He took a deep drag and spoke around the smoke. “Thanks. We smoked before the show but I left mine in Ry’s room…and um, yeah, it is.” He gestured to his chest. “Does it bother you?”

Her brows knitted in confusion. “I’m sorry, have you not noticed my…” she gestured to her nose, mouth, and heavily adorned ear.

“I have. And by the way, your tongue ring is…fucking sexy as hell. I have a serious thing for those. But I didn’t know if other kinds bothered you. I’ve met plenty of people who don’t mind facial stuff but are creeped out by body piercings.”

She laughed loudly and shook her head, and he looked at her questioningly as he took another hit.

“Remember when I was telling Ryan about my design work and I said I also had an actual job?”

He nodded.

“My actual job is body modification. Primarily piercings. Of all kinds,” she specified, just to be clear.

“Oh. Oh wow. That’s fucking awesome. Okay then, cool. I’m glad it doesn’t like, offend you or anything.” He smiled and crossed the few feet between them. He stood close, offered her one last hit before setting the blunt on the vanity counter, and put his arms around her.   
His skin was so warm and still wet. And he was standing in front of her wearing a towel, for Christ’s sake! There was only so much she could handle.

“Brendon, very little offends me. Things are constantly surprising me, though. You already have. Everything that’s happened since I came backstage tonight has been totally unexpected.”

“First of all, call me Bren. Please? Or B is good too. And secondly…totally unexpected? Really? So you just happened to be wearing these?” He dragged his fingertip along the top of her panties with a wicked grin, causing a dizzying wave of heat to surge through her.

“Well,” she fought to keep her voice steady and failed, “I didn’t expect it…that doesn’t mean I wasn’t hoping for it. Desperately hoping.” He had rested his hand on her hip, and his fingers burned into her flesh. 

“And plotting. Evil, wicked plots to seduce me.” He was so close she could taste his words. 

“Mmm,” she agreed. She saw another drop of water running down his neck and couldn’t resist. She leaned in and caught the drop on her tongue and followed its path back up; over his collarbone, up the length of his neck, where he tasted fresh and sweet, and behind his ear, pulling the lobe between her teeth. He groaned and caught the side of her face, pulling her up to look him in the eye.

“You’re full of surprises yourself,” he whispered against her parted lips.

“I try,” she managed to get out before reclaiming his mouth. 

It was every bit as intense as the first time. She ran her hands through his wet hair, over his shoulders and biceps, up his muscular back. He had been half-hard since he saw her panties and was growing harder by the second. When she scratched her nails lightly down his chest, he gasped and grabbed her ass in both hands. She hummed her approval and tore herself away from his mouth to get another taste of his neck. It was smooth and tender and she couldn’t get enough of it. Neither could he, apparently. As she flicked her tongue over his pulse point and then latched on and sucked hard, he ran his hands roughly over her back, ass, and as much of her thighs as he could reach. He bent his head to lick and nip at her shoulder. When she ran the flat of her tongue over his collarbone and bit the tender spot at the base of his neck, he growled and pressed his cock into her hip, panting into her ear, “Fuck, Kat, I want you so much.” 

That was what she had been waiting for. 

She pulled away from him, grinning like the cat that got the cream, put both hands on his chest, and pushed hard. Caught off guard, he stumbled back a few steps before falling into the chair in front of the vanity. She stalked over and climbed into his lap, causing the chair to roll back into the vanity with a crash that sent his makeup, her hat, and other inconsequential things falling to the floor. She had planned to return to his neck and chest, but he had other ideas. 

He pulled her down on top of him, causing the chair to recline into a near-laying position and who knew chairs like this could recline, wondered some distant part of her brain. Then Brendon was bending his head to taste the supple skin of her breasts above her corset. 

He licked and sucked and wasn’t afraid to use his teeth, which she was very grateful for. She moaned like a whore and didn’t care even a little. He tasted every exposed inch of her chest before dragging his tongue up between her collarbones, where he exchanged tongue for teeth and scraped them up her neck to her ear. 

He sucked her earlobe into his hot mouth and released it to whisper, “I can feel the heat coming off you through the towel,” which caused a shudder to run through her along with a new surge of moisture. “You have no idea,” she returned, and rolled her hips against his, just once, pushing her center onto him firmly to illustrate her point. His arms were wrapped around her, and he pulled her down to roll his own hips, just once, to get even. The sounds they made were nearly identical. He tilted his face up to look at her and in the light she could see that his eyes had darkened considerably. She brought her mouth down to his and kissed him again, trying to convey the extent of the lust she was feeling.

She had no idea how long they sat there kissing, although ‘kissing’ felt like an insubstantial word for what they were doing; ‘fucking with their mouths’ might have been more accurate. She could not leave his lower lip alone, licking, sucking, and biting, taking everything she had waited so long for. He shivered minutely whenever she ran her tongue stud over it, cool metal against the raw, reddened skin. His hands tightened on her whenever she bit down, and she remembered his enthusiastic reaction when she had done the same to his neck. 

She kissed her way across his jaw and back down to his neck. He rolled his head away to lick the sweat forming on her shoulder, giving her better access. She licked a hard line from his shoulder to his ear and sucked the sensitive area just behind it. She ran her teeth back down and sank them into the area where his neck joined his shoulder, which was her favorite spot to be bitten. He made an appreciative little whine in his throat and dug his nails into her back between the laces of her corset, his short nails stinging where they pressed in. She hummed into his skin and withdrew her teeth to lick over the spot, earning her another moan and making her feel very bold. So he likes a little pain with his pleasure, does he? Oh, I can have fun with this. Her heart raced as she thought of something to try.

First, Kat pulled back and captured his face between her hands. Then she leaned in to press a gentle, chaste kiss on his lips as she moved her hands down his neck. She looked into his eyes adoringly and saw genuine intimacy and affection there, which made her heart skip a beat, and she almost deserted her plan. But it was working; his grip had loosened and he held her softly, caressing her skin, his breathing slowing down the slightest bit. She smiled innocently as she moved her hands over his shoulders to rest on the top of his chest, her thumbs moving in slow circles – and then she pressed her sharp nails in and scratched, hard, down his chest to his stomach. His eyes widened and went fierce at once and he growled. He kept watching as her smile widened and turned evil, and together they looked down at the reddening lines she had left on his chest. 

When he met her eyes again, there was more than lust there. There was need. She recognized that look. She had seen it on clients from time to time, usually the ones who were getting multiple piercings or a more lengthy modification. They would get a look in their eyes after the first puncture of their skin. They had found something they liked, and they wanted more, craved it. She felt giddy at the recognition. She could definitely give him more, but she wanted to confirm first.

“You liked that, didn’t you, Bren?” Her voice sounded husky and a little teasing.

“Yes,” he breathed.

“Do you want more?”

He gave a little nod and shut his eyes tightly.

“Do you like to be hurt? Do you like to be taken care of?”

“…yes,” he whispered, and it came out as a confession.

She understood. “You get tired of being the one to take charge all the time, don’t you? You want to give up a little of the control every once in a while?”

He opened his eyes in surprise, forgetting his insecurity, and searched hers carefully for ulterior motives. Finding only honesty and desire, he breathed, “Yes.”

“Good,” she said throatily.

She moved down in his lap, profoundly thankful for the reclining chair now. She trailed her tongue down the scratches and back up, then moved over to one side, lightly biting the flesh before she moved down to a small pink nipple and found it already hard. When she licked over it delicately, he shivered; when she sucked it between her lips and ran her tongue ring over it, he started to pant; when she took it between her teeth and bit lightly, he arched off the chair and into her mouth. She held his sides gently as she attacked his nipple, biting carefully, sucking hard, licking flatly and flicking it teasingly with the tip of her tongue. She had never met anyone with nipples this sensitive before, and it was turning her on more than she could stand. She thought he could come just from this. She thought maybe she could, too. By the time she kissed a path over to the other side he was positively shaking under her hands, the muscles of his abdomen pulled tight, panting and cursing and moaning her name. 

This was the pierced nipple. She gave it the same attention as the other one, except more delicately so as not to pull the piercing uncomfortably…but then it occurred to her that that might be exactly what he wanted, and she took the ring very carefully between her teeth and tugged just the slightest bit. He mewled and pushed a hand into her hair and held her in place. She pulled a little harder and then sucked it into her mouth and he writhed under her. She wouldn’t have thought her panties could get any wetter, but they did then.  
She started to move down his chest, biting the skin just under his nipple. It started out as a teasing bite, and then she experimentally bit harder. When he moaned loudly, she didn’t let up.

“Fuck, Kat. Harder, please, harder!” His voice was quiet but intense, pleading.

She bit down, sharp teeth digging into the soft flesh. She looked up at his face from under her lashes. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was opening and closing wordlessly. She increased the pressure a little more.

“Yesss!” he hissed. “Harder. Make it – oh god – make me bleed!” Half a second after the words were out of his mouth, he went still as a statue under her and the breath caught in his throat.

She let go and looked up at him seriously, trying to conceal her surprise so he wouldn’t misinterpret it. “You want me to make you bleed?” Her voice was rough with desire.

He looked at her and breathed, barely audible, “Yes.” Then he closed his eyes and shook his head, quickly following with, “No. No, I’m sorry. God, shit, I shouldn’t have…fuck, I’m so sorry.”

“Bren, look at me. Do you want me to make you bleed? Answer me.” She spoke slowly and made her voice hard, demanding, but kept her expression soft so he would know she wasn’t angry.

He opened his eyes again and seemed to realize she was serious. “Yes,” he said in a quiet voice.

“Louder.” If this was how he wanted it, she could definitely give it to him.

“Yes,” he said more clearly, looking at her with desperation and shame.

“You really like pain, don’t you, Brendon?” 

“Yes.”

She smiled. “Good boy.” And then she bent her head and returned to the deep red mark on his chest. She sank her teeth in slowly at first, gauging his reaction –just because he thought he wanted it didn’t mean he could handle it. 

She had only gotten into blood play with one guy before, a frequent customer she’d had a fling with a couple of years back. He liked vampire role-playing, but unlike most men, he wanted her to be the vampire. It had surprised her how much she’d enjoyed the experiences, especially the extent to which they’d turned him on. 

It seemed Brendon was the same way. He watched, breath quick and shallow, as she sank her teeth in deeper and deeper, eyes full of longing and pleasure. Against her stomach, his cock twitched and throbbed. The only indication he gave that it hurt was the tightening of his jaw and the death-grip he had on the arms of the chair. 

Finally she felt his skin start to give under her teeth. His eyes rolled back and he bit his lower lip, hard. She paused and waited until he looked back down before finishing the job. When she tasted blood, she raised her mouth briefly for him to see and then went back down and sucked. He cried out, threw his head back, and stopped breathing. After a second, she started to worry and slowly raised her head.

“Bren?” She spoke softly. “Was that too much?”

He shook his head quickly, releasing his breath, and looked back at her with black, moon-sized eyes. She bent her head and licked at the wound, lapping up any stray blood, drawing out the show. Then she leaned up to kiss him deeply, and he groaned at the sweet coppery taste. She smiled and slid off the chair.

On her knees, she kissed just below the bite, and then made a journey down his flat stomach. She traced a light circle around his navel before following the sparse trail of hair down to the edge of the towel. She placed wet, open-mouthed kisses along the edge while reaching up to unknot it with her hands. She felt like she was unwrapping a wonderful Christmas present. She had been fantasizing about this for years, hardly daring to hope that it might really happen someday, and now it was, and her world had completely narrowed to this one moment. When she got her first look, her heart just stopped.

“Oh,” she breathed. “Wow. Huh,” was all she could get out. 

Brendon Urie’s cock was absolutely fucking perfect. So much better than she had ever dreamed it could be. He was huge! Much longer than she would have expected for someone of his stature – most statures, really – and thick enough that she wondered if she would be able to close her fist around it. It was completely flawless and smooth, almost as though it had been sculpted from clay. The head was flushed nearly purple, fading down to a rosy pink at the base. 

And then…there were the piercings. Two thick frenum bars protruded along the underside of his shaft, and a small pubic ring rested at the base, which was shaved completely bare. She was delighted to see he was every bit as hairless as she was. 

Art, she thought giddily. He’s a work of art. She couldn’t hold back the huge grin that split her face. 

When she looked up at him, though, his face was filled with anxiety. While it was true that most of the guys she had been with were nervous the first time she’d seen them naked, the thought that he could possibly be insecure about this masterpiece of a cock was so shocking that she couldn’t think of anything to say, so she did the only thing that she could think of to show her approval. She wrapped a fist around him tightly – it did fit, but barely – and licked a broad stripe from base to tip, relishing the feel of her tongue moving over the bars. She paused, lips still on his head, and looked up at him. His eyes were wide and dark now and riveted to her mouth. 

“You’re perfect. I never dreamed you could be this good.”

He smiled with relief and his head dropped back onto the chair. Kat chose that moment to take his cock between her lips, and then, without warning, she swallowed him whole. He swore loudly and his hips jerked up involuntarily. She forced them back down but followed with her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks and lifted nearly off him, plunging back down at the last second. She bobbed her head a few times and then released him, chuckling when he actually whimpered at the loss, and slid her hand up and down a few times, savoring the sensation. He was hard as stone but his skin was like velvet. He tasted fresh and sweet and she couldn’t get enough, never wanted to stop. 

Still stroking gently with one hand, and the other planted firmly on his hip, she nuzzled his legs apart and suckled his balls one at a time before mouthing her way back up his shaft slowly. When she reached his piercings, she stopped and pushed her tongue over them hard, causing the bars to roll under his skin. 

“Unnh! Oh, fuck!” he exclaimed and buried one hand in her thick hair, careful not to pull – she wanted to tell him that he was certainly welcome to pull, but it didn’t seem worth taking her mouth off his incredible dick. When she reached his head again, she swirled her tongue around it as though catching stray drips from an ice cream cone. When she swept it over the tip, she was rewarded with a salty-sweet drop of precum. She hummed appreciatively in the back of her throat and he tried to thrust his hips up again at the sensation, but she held him down firmly. She continued to lick him all over, being sure to run her stud over the sensitive spot beneath the crown as often as possible, which earned her a shiver every time. Taking in half his considerable length, she wrapped, rolled, and twisted her tongue in every way she knew how, pumping her hand along the part that wasn’t in her mouth. Soon he was a moaning, writhing mass and she was having a hard time holding him in place.

His breathing turned to quick, shallow gasps and she sensed that he was getting close. When he tensed and went completely still, she prepared herself to swallow every drop she could get out of him.

“Shit, Kat, stop!” He started to pull her hair and she jerked her head up to look at him. He held his breath and threw his head back so hard and fast she thought he might get whiplash. She was afraid she had scraped him with her teeth or hurt him in some way.

“Are you okay?” She asked, concerned, trying to figure out whether she could do something to help. Then she looked down and saw his cock pulsing and twitching. It looked like he was coming, but there was nothing there. She recognized what was happening at once – he was trying to hold back. He relaxed and lifted his head, biting his lip and looking guilty. She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, angry at being denied her prize.

“What the hell, Brendon?”

“I’m sorry,” he said, sounding slightly miserable. “I didn’t mean to, I was trying really hard.”

“Trying to what, exactly?” 

He looked down. “Trying not to come without your permission. I’m sorry.”

Her anger abated and she was shocked into silence, realizing the extent to which he wanted to be controlled. She gathered herself quickly and tried to look convincingly stern and exasperated.

“It’s alright. It doesn’t look like there’s any harm done,” she said in clipped tones, indicating his massive hard-on, which had not diminished in spite of his guilt. “But don’t do it again. And you will make this up to me later.”

“Yes, of course. I’m sorry.” His eyes were still downcast contritely.

She smiled to herself and lowered her face, eager to get back to work. She put her lips around his head and sucked it in but didn’t go down any further. She sucked for all she was worth, working her tongue around it inside her mouth. When he was panting once again, she let go with a loud, satisfying pop and grinned at him, but he was too far gone to return it. She stroked along his length, alternating light, teasing touches with hard, fast strokes, delighting in his changing expressions. She decided to toy with him just a little.

“Do you like this, Bren? Is this what you want?”

“Yes, please.”

She began twisting her wrist and his eyes rolled back. He bucked into her hand and she delivered a stinging slap to the side of his thigh. He half-yelped, half-keened at the feeling. 

“Hold still,” she demanded, stifling a smile at the incredibly sexy sound.

Without warning, she wrapped her mouth around him and took him in until he hit the back of her throat. She swallowed around him once, twice, three times. One hand found its way back into her hair. The other came down to touch her hand, her arm, her face, anything he could reach.

She pulled off again. “Oh, I’m sorry, did you want to touch me? Is that what you’re trying to do?”

“Yes. God, yes. Please,” he begged.

“And where do you want to touch me?”

“I want to feel your pussy so fucking much,” he answered without hesitation. “It felt so hot on me before.”

“Oh, it is. Very hot. And very wet. Do you want to know how wet it is?” she purred.

He nodded vehemently, his cock throbbing in her hand as she continued to stroke him, picking up the pace.

She reached down with the hand that wasn’t touching him and slipped it into the front of her panties. When she brought it back up, she held out two shinyslick fingers for him to look at.

“Can you see how wet I am? Can you see how much I want you?”

He stared, transfixed, and licked his lips. 

She let go of his prick momentarily to slap his thigh again, and then resumed her motions. “Answer me!”

His eyes snapped to hers. “Yes!”

“Good boy. Let’s just make sure you understand how fucking hot you make me.” And she ran her fingers across his full lips. “Suck.”  
He quickly obliged, taking them all the way into his mouth, his eyes closing in pleasure before she pulled back. She couldn’t suppress a shiver, because ohsweetJesushotwetholyshit. He tried to follow as she retreated. “Oh god, more, pl –”

The words weren’t out of his mouth when she dove back onto him, taking him deep again. She started to bob her head up and down, using her hand to stroke the base. Each time she went down, her mouth went a little lower, taking in more and more of his hard and leaking cock, not stopping when he hit the back of her throat this time. Finally, her hand became unnecessary and she used it to play with his balls and massage the sensitive area behind them as she took him deep into her throat. He was crying out incessantly now, muttering her name and a few choice expletives, and shaking uncontrollably. Admirably, he was still following her order not to come. She lifted her head just enough to speak.

“Bren? Look at me.” Her voice was rough.

He looked up. “Yes?” His voice cracked, and his eyes were wrecked and desperate. 

“You can come now.” With that, she plunged back down, taking him all the way in so that her nose brushed his smooth skin. 

He shouted and thrashed and came down her throat, shooting over and over. She swallowed it all and kept sucking, milking the last bit out of him, hungry for more. When she pulled off, his eyes were a little unfocused, but he was still looking at her. She smiled in satisfaction and sat back on her heels.

“You taste amazing.” She licked her lips. “You should try it, really.”

Surprisingly, he nodded and slid off the chair, landing on his knees and cradling her head in one hand as he pushed her to the floor. He fell on top of her, supporting his weight on his arm, and kissed her, probing her mouth deeply with his tongue, seeking any traces of his own flavor. That, she had definitely not been expecting. She moaned into his mouth and caught one of his thighs between hers, rubbing her overheated pussy against him, desperate for some sort of contact. 

He pulled back to look at her. “Is it my turn now?”

She nodded and growled, “Yes, fucking touch me, make me come. Please, now!”

“Thank you,” he whispered into her ear, taking his hand from her hair and running it down her body, between her legs. He found her drenched panties. 

“Holy shit.” He pushed them aside carelessly and immediately plunged two fingers into her needy cunt. “Oh my god, Kat,” he breathed hotly into her ear. “You feel fucking incredible. I want to make you come all fucking night.”

She had been so close the whole time she was getting him off that his voice and his touch were all she needed. She cried out and bit down, clenching around his fingers repeatedly. Wave after wave crashed over her, leaving her high and lightheaded. He didn’t move until she started breathing again.

“Oh fuck, thank you. I thought I was going to die if you didn’t touch me. Thank you,” she said again.

He gave her a crooked smile and raised one eyebrow. “Uh-uh. I’m not finished with you, yet.” He hovered over her long enough to watch the surprise flicker across her face before he moved down her body with lightning speed. He had crawled between her legs, pulled her panties to the side and buried his face in her pussy before her foggy brain even realized he had moved. 

She choked back a scream when he plunged his tongue into her still-sensitive hole over and over. Her legs wrapped around his shoulders, the heels of her boots digging into his back as she tried to pull him in deeper. She grabbed a handful of his hair, making sure he couldn’t go anywhere. 

He kept tongue-fucking her for what seemed like hours, reducing her to a shaking, babbling mass. He thrust it in and out and wiggled it around in the most amazing ways. Then he pulled it out to move up to her throbbing clit. He lapped over it as he put his fingers back in her dripping pussy. He did wicked things with them, finding places that made her thrash her head, roll her eyes back, and dig her nails into his scalp. That made him growl against her and the feeling was divine. She begged him, pleaded with him not to stop, to let her come again. He added another finger to the two already thrusting into her and simultaneously put his lips around her clit and started to suck. Her entire world narrowed to that one small area and there was a flash of white as her body tightened and convulsed. He kept sucking on her clit while she choked back a long scream, and when she finally went limp he removed his fingers and licked her clean, taking care to get every last bit. She was still twitching and gasping when he came up, grinning hugely, and repeated her own words back to her. 

“You taste amazing. You should try it, really.”

She still had her hand in his hair – though she had loosened her death-grip – and used it to pull him up to her mouth for a searing kiss, after which she proceeded to remove all traces of herself from his chin and lips. She released his hair and lay back, gasping.

My god, this really happened. I just drank Brendon Urie’s come and licked my pussy juice off his lips. 

She started to laugh, and after a moment of confusion, he joined in.


End file.
